He's not your type
by emsie-happy
Summary: When Amy is about to marry Ben, some old feelings are coming back. Even Ben gets insecure.  This story is a different way of the wedding of Amy and Ben in season 1
1. Chapter 1: Doubts

**Amy's POV**

Today was the day. I'm getting married to Ben, legally. My parents finally said yes. It isn't going to be a big wedding, I really don't want to have many people and because the baby is almost coming. Ben is a good guy, it's the right thing, but something is holding me back, but I just don't know what. I really love Ben, especially because he was and still is there for me. But am I not to young, are my parents maybe right? Should I really get marry. I still don't know Ben really, I just know him like 2 months or something. Argg..I want all this doubt to go away, I want to be happy, have a happy family. Trying to be with Ben. I still don't know if Ricky is going to be invulve or is he going to run away. I just can't trust him, well that's what everyone is telling me, but something tells me I can. I can trust Ricky. Maybe, maybe I care about him, but just in a special way, he's the father of my baby, that makes him exclusive. I'm still thinking about those words that Ricky said to me on the phone "If Ben and Adrian wasn't around, do you think we'll have a shot on a relationship?" I know I hurt him with those words I said back to him, that I can't trust him, that he never would be faithfull to me. Why? Why is Ricky special to me. I know, Ricky isn't a trust person, he will sleep around, he's not going to be with me forever, Ben is. Ben is so much better, but at some point, I really don't see it, I only see Ricky, his beautiful hair and his eyes. His lips, that she kissed at bandcamp, she would never forget that. I heard someone calling my name, oh it was my mom, asking me if I was ready. Of course I had to say that I'm ready, that I want to marry Ben, it's the right thing to do, and I have to. In my white dress I walked to the kitchen where my mom was making herself ready for the little wedding. "Let's go Amy!" said my mother. I followed her to the car and we drived to the little cute church.

**Ricky's POV**

Today was a big day, a big day for Amy and Ben, not for me. Will I ever get married? I'm wearing a black suite, I'm going to the wedding, to support Amy, Amy and Ben. But something is holding me back, I don't want to go, because I don't support them I think. I don't think they should get married. I don't want Amy with Ben, I want her with…. Why am I thinking this? She was just a girl at bandcamp, not special, only that she's having my baby. Why in the hell is suddenly a band geek important to me?

**Ben's POV**

Finally, the big day. I really want to marry her, but not only because I love her, also I think because then Ricky won't be invulved with the baby, with Amy. Then we're going to be a family, me, Amy and the baby. Now Ricky won't steal Amy from me. Someone is calling me, I pick up the phone. "Hello" "Hi, Ben" "Grace?" "Yeah that's me" I hear her crying. "What's wrong" I asked. "Jack…Jack, he slept again with Adrian, we broke up, but I feel terrible Ben!" "Ohmygosh, Grace, I'm here for you". "Can I please come over, I need someone to talk to, it won't be long, please?" Should I say yes, you know, she's really said and I don't want her to be. "Yes, of course, we're friends, aren't we? That's what friends for!" I just needed to say that, I didn't want to disoppoint her. Grace was the first girl I had a crush on, when she walked down the hallway, her beautiful blond hair. I knew Jack wasn't a good boyfriend. But..what will happen with Amy? Maybe know finally, I can try to have a relationship with Grace, the goddess. I hate it, before the phone call everything was okay, but know I have so many doubts.

**Amy's POV**

I was making myself ready in the church. My mother helped me, until someone knocked on the door. My mom said come in, I said to my mother "How do you know who it is? Don't let someone in if you don't know who it is, maybe it's a stranger or something." "It's fine Amy, don't be so stressed." Said my mom to me. The door slowly opened. I saw a head coming out of it, and then I saw him, I saw Ricky. Ricky asked me if he could talked to me, of course I said yes. My mom left the room and there I was, alone with Ricky.

**Ricky's POV**

I just needed to go to Amy, I knew where she was. She was making herself ready in that church, I don't know the name anymore, it isn't important, but what is, is Amy, for some reason. I just knocked on the door and saw her in a beautful dress and of course her pretty face. She really was beautiful.

**Amy's POV**

"Please, don't get married with Ben" Said Ricky with his beautiful vurnable eyes. "What is this, Ricky? Why are you saying that to me? What's going on?" I asked him, I really didn't know. Does he still have feelings for me or is it just because he's jalous or something. "Amy, I know, I'm not the great guy, but please give me a chance, because you never gave me. I will try to be a family with you, I will try to do my best. Ben isn't your type, I already told you that." "But you are?" I asked him, a little iritating. I know I didn't gave him a chance, but I just wanted to let him try harder, try harder to get me. "I know I'm not, but even you know, I'm better then Ben. You never thinked of us? Me, You and the baby, a cute little family." "Of course I have, but.." "But what" asked Ricky curious. "It doesn't matter anymore, but even when I get married to Ben, you still will get invulved with the baby, I will make sure of that." "I know Amy, I know. And I know I hurt you, but even the guys who are good inside are also going to do something bad. It won't be the first time." "I know Ricky, I even know that you aren't a bad guy, just a guy who has different interestings, a different life, a different way to get over his past. But non of this matters, because I have to marry Ben, I don't have a choice." "You do, goodbye Amy." Said Ricky and he just walked away.

**Ben's POV**

There was she, the beautiful lady, who stoled my heart. She came to me and I hugged her. "It's going to be fine, I promise you." "Thanks Ben, thanks for being so nice." Said Grace. "Any girl would be death lucky to have you as a boyfriend." "No, you as a girlfriend" I said to her. "Well, Jack wasn't death lucky" She cried. "Well some guys are just idiots." I comfort her, we had a really great confersation and even the last 10minutes Grace was smiling. She was a special one, but I have to marry Amy, I can't say no right know, why does this happends to me?


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere else

**Amy's POV**

I know, Ricky is right, I can say yes to him and no to Ben. But what will my family think. My dad would never aprove it. Ben would be heart broken and Adrian will hate me more. But what if I say yes to him, what will he be, my boyfriend or something? I know it's over with Adrian and Ricky, because she cheated, actually funny that she cheated and not he, but something changed him, I could see that, he was also a little bit hurted and angry about the fact that Adrian left him for Jack, the Christian guy. Maybe I should say yes to him, making some risks, but on the other way, I already do that, and guess how that's end up. Argg..I really hate this.

**Ricky's POV**

I know, it's hard for her to make a choice, and I know, Ben is maybe the better choice, or the most simple choice, she knows it, but what can I do. I will never be that guy, her prince or something, but I never knew Amy looked at me that, that I'm not a bad boy, just a different life. Adrian just accepted that I was a bad boy, but at some wird reason Amy doesn't see the bad boy in me. I wish, I wish I was the one right know, getting married to Amy, but I know I'm not ready to marry someone, first I need to stop sleeping around, but better getting married then Ben having Amy for the rest of his life.

**Grace's POV**

Why didn't I saw this sooner, I mean, Ben is perfect, well he isn't a Christian, but okay, I can live with that. Ben is a nice guy, a good guy, he doesn't need sex, he just needs somebody to love, just like me. Oh, I wish I could saw that sooner. Now he's going to marry Amy. And I'm here all alone.

**Amy's POV**

A tear is falling on my cheek. I don't want to get married, I just don't want to. Why didn't I gave Ricky a chance, okay, he was flirting with Adrian when I saw him, but he didn't know I was pregnant. Would've that make any difference?

**Ben's POV**

Look, I need to get married, I just can't say no right know, I can't hurt Amy, then I will be just like Ricky. But I don't want to, I really don't want to anymore. I want to be free again. "Ben! You need to go, hurry up!" screams my dad. I went downstairs and went into the car. There we went and my whole futere was going to change.

I was standing there, in the church and everyone looked at me. My best mate, Hendrik, was my best man. Then I saw Grace, sitting and wearing a beautiful dress, her hair, with those curls, it was beautiful, she was beautiful. I'm making the biggest mistake in the whole world, but what can I do? I can't say no.

**Amy's POV**

I was waiting for the door, the door that leads to the room where everyone is waiting, waiting to see me and Ben to get married. My mom walks to me "Is everything okay, Amy?" "I just don't know it anymore, I have so many doubts" I told her, but not why. "Oh Amy, that's normal, oh well, not normal, but okay, marrying someone is a huge choice, so it's okay to have doubts, but don't forget, we love you, no matter what you choose." My mother hugged me. About that words I've been thinking, thinking the whole way down to Ben and the man who was going to marry me and Ben.

**Ben's POV**

The door opened, and I saw Amy walking to me, she was beautiful, but, but not like Grace. Oh stupid me, why am I thinking this? I smiled to her, I don't know why, but I just, I think, I had to, I can't look full of doubts to her, so yeah, I smiled. Why did I do that?

**Amy's POV**

I walked to Ben to and then he smiled, oh, I can't say no, I can't hurt him, he's in love with me and, I just can't.

I was standing there, the moment when I had to say yes, or no, was almost coming. Oh god, auuu..oh..I think, oh my god, I think my water just broke. I was hearing something, don't know what, I was to busy to, to asking myself if this was normal or my water really broked. "Amy?" I heard Ben saying. "I think my water just broked" I said. Everyone was shocked. My mother run to me and helped me to the hospital, with my dad of course. I just left Ben there. Ricky stood there, first before my water broked, full hope of saying no and also a little bit scared, of me saying yes I think. He was looking at me and in his head saying "Don't marry him, Amy". I just knew he was thinking that. When I said my water broked, he just looked only more scared. He stood up and wanted to run to me, but he didn't. He just didn't know what to do. My mother said he could come with us, but he said he would drive himself. Just for me, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. I don't know what Ben did, but I had so much pain that I didn't care.

**Ben's POV**

Amy looked like she was somewhere else or something. When it was her turn to say yes, or no, she just didn't answer. I actually hoped that she would say no or something, so I don't have to be mean, to say no, not that I was going to do that, I just didn't know it yet. But I was in shock when she said that her water broked. But at some point it made me happy, because now she didn't said yes or no. I didn't went with them, the family and Amy I mean, plus they didn't asked me, they did asked Ricky, but he said he would drive himself. It also made me smile, so that Ricky won't be too much involved or something, I don't know, I just don't want her to leave me for Ricky. Yeah, I know it sounds selfish. I want Grace and Amy at the same time.

**Ricky's POV**

There she came, wearing a beautiful dress I already saw. Please Amy, don't get married with Ben. I will try my best to make it work. I just need to stop sleeping around, yeah, I know that, maybe you're the reason why I'm going to change. Why am I doing this to her. Why did I say that I will try to do my best, why did I leave her with so many doubts. I already made her pregnant, and now I also give her doubts and a choice to be with me, Ben is so much better, he's the right one, a good guy, who would be a great father, a great husband, a great everything, and I won't. Why did I did this to her.

She didn't anwser, she just didn't. Maybe there's still hope for us, for me and her. "I think my water just broked" I heard her saying. It was like someone waked me from my dream. I just stood up and I wanted to run to her, to help her, to say "It's all going to be all right, I will make it all right" but I knew I couldn't say that to her. I just stood there, watch ms. Juergens running to her. It was like everyone was in a hurry and I just stood there. Then ms. Juergens asked me if I wanted to come with, I said I would drive myself. To comfort Amy, because I knew that she still had doubts, and I didn't want to stress her. First I called my mother and dad and then I went home to get some things and went straight to the hospital, I think I drove so fast that a police man would come to me, if there was a police man on the road there. I hope Amy is okay…


	3. Chapter 3: Distance

**Ricky's POV**

I run as hard as I could. I asked where she was and ran. I saw mr. Juergens. "How is she?" "She's having a baby at 15, she's too young." I felt guilt. Why did I do this to her. She doesn't desirve this. Why did I had to be so stupid.

Ben came in, with Grace. They looked really happy. I wished…no don't wish. Wishing is wanting something the way it isn't is. But maybe there's a chance that Ben falls for Grace, and Grace for him. Maybe.

**Ben's POV**

When Amy was gone with the whole family and Ricky, everyone else walked away. Only Grace stood there. "Hey" she said, I said hey back. "You know…I really like you, it's just too bad I found that out right now, because you have already someone waiting on you, I just wished I saw this, you, sooner. I'm sorry." "Grace..Wait, don't go. I like you to. I'm going to break-up with Amy." "How? You can't leave her, especially now, she's going to have a baby, her life is going to be a hell, she can't handle that all by herself. You can't leave her." "Maybe I can, with a good reason." "What reason" "I know how Ricky looks at her. I will play the jealous role. She's going to hate that." "Oh, Ben. I hope you know what you're doing." "Come, let's go to the hospital."

**Ricky's POV**

I was waiting in the waitingroom, together with Ben. He was like flipping out, just like a little kid. How is he ever going to be a good husband for Amy, he needs to be a teenager, not a father. He can run away, take off, date every single girl on earth, why does he wants to be stuck forever in this life, his life with Amy, Amy and her son what really isn't his son, it's mine, I should be the one by her side.

"Ricky and Ben? The baby is there"

"Oh my gosh" I said

"You go first" said Ben

I said thank you to him and went inside.

I saw her, her beautiful smile and..a little… a little human…a little kid…I…I was responsible for it. It was hard to see her, it was all my fault, why, why did I had to be so stupid. I can't be good father, I'll never be. How am I supposed to do this? Take care of a child?

**Amy's POV**

I saw him, he was hurted. I knew he felt guilt. I asked him if he wanted to hold the baby, but he said no. Doesn't he want the baby, doesn't he like me, doesn't he like the baby, because it's mine and his. Was it all just a joke what he told me this morning. Then Ben walked in, he kissed me and I saw Ricky look away. Ben wanted to hold the baby, but he wasn't very good in it, Ricky took over, and the baby, he was just so quit with him, he was a perfect dad. He is.

Finally after 2days I can leave hospital. Ashley picked the name of the baby, John. I really liked the name. When I was home, Ricky came by to see me, that was very sweet. He asked me how I was, I told him I was very tired. He really did care about me. He said to me that I can go to bed to sleep and that he will watch John.

I couldn't sleep, I was thinking too much. These two days I never thought about Ben, about marrying Ben, but now I was. Are we going to replace the wedding, or maybe, maybe this is my chance to get out of this marriage. Ben also came by to see me, but he was very detached. I asked him what's wrong but he said nothing.

**Ben's POV**

When Amy was in hospital we were really tired, so I went with Grace to the canteed of hospital. Then we went for a walk, I kissed her. I felt guilty, I didn't want to hurt Amy, but I also didn't want to be with her for the rest of my life, our life. It was all very strange. I try to keep distance when I was with Amy, I just, I just couldn't kiss her, hugg her or anything else. When I came by I never was there long, maybe 10minutes. I did keep in touch with Grace, I told her that I liked her and when the time was right I was going to break up with Amy. Grace told me that I didn't have to do that, but I wanted to.

**Amy's POV**

The whole week, Ben was very detached. It was like we were growing apart, it was the perfect way to get out of this relationship. Every day Ricky came by, asked me how I was, how I felt and we talked like hours. Our relationship became better, we understand each other better. But then he said: I will stop sleeping around, I will be faithfull to you, I will change myself for you. I didn't said anything and Ricky walked away.

Three weeks, three weeks Ben and I kept doing this, pretending we had a relationship we didn't had. Then I called Ben, said I wanted to talk. There Ben was, I wanted to tell him how I really felt.

"You know, we grew apart, and I don't know if we can save this relationship, I'm sorry, but maybe, maybe we just need to take a break, because I can't pretend anymore. I'm sorry."

"Me too, I'm really sorry Amy, I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to come this far. But it is. I hope, I hope you can forgive me."

"It's also my fault, don't take all the blame. But you will find a great girl, someone who isn't pregnant, hah. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I really am, but Ihope you still want to be around John, I think he likes that."

"I will Amy. And I'm sorry, sorry for everything. Hopefully Ricky and you will understand each other better, be good parents to John, you will be great parents, I hope you two can work things out. Goodbye Amy."

"Goodbye Ben."

Something was wrong here, it was like Ben wanted to break up, but I also felt guilt, what did he do? Why is he so sorry? What's wrong? Is that the reason why he was acting so strange the last three weeks. I know something is wrong.


End file.
